Queens Blade, A New Hero
by Bladerien
Summary: A boy from another dimension is placed on the continent with no memory of his past. In front of him lie adventure and danger. This story takes part during the rebellion. PS, This is my first story
1. Ch1 : The Boy

_The boy_

Listy was walking on the sand path, while suddenly a daemon appeared in front of her. "What is your business today demon?" Listy said with a calm voice. "Im here to kill travellers, Im longing for there blood." The daemon said between his shaky breath takings. Listy thought for a moment, she could fight the demon or she could run away. A simple decision, she was no coward. She took her mace and threw it towards the daemon. The only problem was that this beast was really quick. He dodged her mace like it was a rotten tomato. Suddenly the daemon was behind her already swinging his sword towards her. But then time slowed down. She heard the sky breaking behind her and a sword being reflected against another. The time turned back to normal. She turned and saw a boy blocking the daemon sword. She saw a surprised look on his face. But it was nothing compared to the face of the daemon. Then everything went quick. The guy drew a dagger and stabbed the daemon between his eyes. The daemons eyes turned white then black then red, the daemon fell on the ground with no life in his body. "Thanks." Listy said with a shaky voice. The boy saw her and ran away.

"That was weird." The boy thought. "Who am I, What am I doing her, Where am i? I recognise this place but I just can't let a grip on it." He ran and ran. Till he saw that the sun was setting. He took shelter under a tree and started to think what to do next. He decided that it was probably best to eat something because he started to feel hungry. He went searching the forest that was next to the path. He found a rabbit and made a fire to cook it. He didn't exactly know how he knew how to make a fire. But he didn't think about it for long, there were more important questions to answer. But before he got the time to think about it, he fell asleep.

He woke up with the strange feeling that there was someone in front of him, pointing a weapon in his direction. His feeling was correct. He woke up seeing a mace pointed towards him. "Now what was your problem yesterday." Listy said. "Yes, I will tell you if you move that mace out of my face." The boy said with a calm voice. Listy did what the boy said. The boy started with his story, "I don't know what happened yesterday. I feel like I don't belong here, I don't remember my name, where I came from, what I am doing here and where exactly are we? "Where on the great continent where the queen Claudette rules." Listy said with a confused face. The boy continued with his story, "I heard that name before I think, but let's continue. So suddenly I was blocking a sword of a weird creature and I killed it. Something in my head is telling me that killing is not good." "But what is your name Listy asked. "I already told you I don't know my own name, I will make on up. But now I need to go, bye." And the boy was gone, leaving Listy standing with an even more confused face then the night before.

The boy didn't know how he just jumped on a cliff. He saw the woman standing underneath him but she didn't seem to notice him. He ran and ran, again questions came over him. He needed to think of a name fast because he couldn't go on without one. What was he, no normal person could jump such a height. And yesterday also when he caught the rabbit. The rabbit did not notice him until the last second. He knew that he had another life somewhere else, but where. In another continent, in another world, another dimension? He didn't know if he wanted to be sure if he had another life. Something told him that letting out that secret may someday kill him. So many questions and no answers. He needed to find shelter again. Maybe if he got some money he did not have to sleep outside again. But what could he do, he could only fight. That was the only thing that he knew he was good at. He would have to find some kind of arena or something. But he saw no town or city. So he just kept on walking again till the sun was setting and the night began. He was too tired to search for food. So he just sat down against a tree and fell asleep. He got a weird dream, he was in some kind of house. In a room, he heard crying. It came from downstairs. He walked down the stairs, everything seemed really familiar. He opened the door but nobody seemed to notice him. He saw a woman sitting in a chair with a man hugging her. She screamed: "Son! Where are you!" That was when he woke up. Luckily this time he woke up with no weapons being pointed towards him. "I know a name now, Iam." He didn't know if this was his real name but it sounded familiar to him. He stood up and searched for some food. He found some fruit and ate it. Then he went searching, searching for a village, a city. Somewhere save. Somewhere where you could have a proper sleep. It cost him two days to finally find something and it wasn't a big village where he had hoped for. He went searching for a job and got some money catching fish and selling them. With that he bought a map and began travelling again. This time he knew where he was going and within 1 day he arrived in a City called Dammir. It wasn't a big city but it had an arena. He went searching for a job there and he got himself in a tournament.   



	2. Ch2 : The tournament, Day 1: First Blood

_The tournament, day 1: First Blood_

" Name," the man behind the desk said. "Iam," Iam responded. He had been in the city for 4 days now and had longed for this opportunity to test his strength and to make some money. Now it all happened so quick. He felt a little scared. "Last name," the man said with a bored voice. Didn't think of that one, Iam thought. "Scarecrow," he replied satisfied with his answer. The man behind looked at him for a second then said, " Very well, your participate number is 13." Something told Iam that that number was a unlucky charm in his world but it would have to do.

It was a warm day and there were a lot of people around the arena. The tournament always attracted lots of people and with the sun shining the mood was good. Iam went to the room the participants could wait until the battle. He walked into the room and saw only one person. Wait, is that a kid? he thought with a now suddenly troubled mind. "Hey kid, what are you doing here? You are not allowed in here", Iam said. "I'm not a kid! I am a Dwarf Steel Princess!" said the little woman. " What is your name then?" said Iam who almost had to laugh. "My name is Ymir, Ymir the Steel princes, Alchemist of the Queen! I will fight you and win this tournament," Ymir said, steam almost coming out her ears. Then two people came walking in the room, one tall and with an acrobatic build, he had black hair and red eyes. The guy gave Iam an unsettling feeling. The other one was the same size as Ymir, but looked older. He was fat and had short, stumpy arms and legs with a long beard dominating his face. Somehow he recognized the race. " You're a dwarf, aren't you?" Iam said. "What? Of course I am a dwarf! I am Eldwin the Triumphant!" the dwarf said with a proud tone in his voice. Iam didn't say something to the other man because he was scared of him and he knew that the man sensed that. But then he had to ask, curiosity getting the better of him. "What is your name?" he said. "Dillan," the man said and the conversation was over. The more people came in but Iam didn't really care. He had to concentrate, he had to win this otherwise he had to sleep in the forest again and that idea scared him a lot.

The first match began. It was Dillan against an Elf. The Elf was holding a two handed blade. And Dillan had two short swords. The elf attacked and swung his huge sword, but Dillan just side stepped an trapped the huge sword between his own. He slowly moved towards the Elf, his sword still trapping the Elf's sword. Then quickly he stabbed him in one leg and kept pushing until the Elf had surrendered. Dillan had won. Iam was shocked, he had to face such an opponent. The next match was a Dwarven clash, Ymir against Eldwin. Ymir had two battle axes, quite big compared to her body. And Eldwin had a two handed hammer. Iam watched Eldwin with interest, he had the power to move such a heavy hammer with great speed, and Ymir could move her axes really quick. Wow, Iam thought. They must have pretty big muscles somewhere in that body of theirs. The battle went on and on, it seemed that not one of them could take the upper hand, you could see that they were getting tired. But in the end it seemed that Eldwin had just a little more energy left. And when again Ymir tried an attack, it was with such little force that Eldwin could block the blades and knock the weapons out of Ymir's hands. The match was over. There was one more match between another Dwarf and an Human. The Human won the match after one whole hour of battling.

Then it was Iam's turn, he had to win this otherwise he had to go to another city and had to take part in another tournament. He had to battle against a woman. The woman had a sword and a shield, Iam had 2 medium sized swords and one dagger. The woman attacked and it began. The first swing of her sword Iam could easily block but then she bashed him with his shield. Iam had to jump back in order to not fall down. I underestimated this woman's power, he thought, this will never happen again. The woman attacked again, searching for the upper hand. Iam again blocked her sword and again the shield came bungling toward him, again he jumped backwards. He needed to think of something to get rid of that shield. Iam attacked with one quick blow against her shield and one aimed her sword arm. Now it was the woman who had to step backwards. Think Iam, think, Iam thought. The woman was quick, there was no doubt about that. But what was her weakness? Again Iam attacked, and again, and again searching for a weak spot and then he found one. Every time he hit her shield the woman let her sword hanging above the ground not able to block another quick blow and she would have to move backwards. But if he then sprinted forward he would surprise her. Again he attacked, with again a quick blow on her shield and a blow towards her sword arm. Iam already suspected her next move. He ran forward surprising the woman, and again hit her shield but suddenly he was behind her with a quick move. Again he was surprised of how quick he was and he made a quick blow against her leg with the back of his sword. The woman fell on the ground and Iam finished it with a quick blow on the head, again with the back of his sword. He didn't want to kill anybody. The first day of the tournament was over and the rule in the city was that if you're a participant of the tournament you could stay in a inn for free. He ate some food and quickly went to bed to get some sleep, and as soon as he hit his bed he fell asleep.


End file.
